­­acnboy34
"Writing my own procrastination software to prevent me from procrastinating; however, I'm procrastinating from procrastinating to write it."''' - acnboy34 Early Bungie.net Forum Life acnboy34 ("acneboy," "acornboy," "americanboy") joined Bungie.net on March 3rd, 2006 at the ripe age of ten (hence the name). acnboy34 wasn't really interested in the forums back then, however, he still recalls the horrific memories of "The Navbar" alongside the pleasant memories of The Underground forum (implying any of you actually remember the Underground). He joined Bungie.net once he realized the awesome power of stat-tracking. He would of joined sooner, but he kept getting "security warning" messages from his browser telling him that his information was to be sent to a "third party." At this time, he didn't know what this meant and was astronomically skeptical. He regrets that now, as he likely would have joined somewhere in 2005. Along with the past, acnboy34 has had a long history with the Halo 3 forum; and since Halo 3's announcement in 2006, the Halo 3 forum dominated his life up until 2008; hell, he remembers Duardo before ''he was a moderator, and when seeing a Mythic Member was rarer than seeing a Bungie employee - yes, a time such as that existed). Hiatus After receiving a well-deserved ban in November of 2008 by Nedus, acnboy left the Bungie forums for good mainly in part due to creating a really (mind you, ''really) bad conspiracy theory thread; and thinking if he ever came back, people would remember that thread and mock him. Being a sprouting middle-schooler, it was pivotal to keep the contents of said thread buried away forever. In the summer of 2010, flashbacks of all the good times on the forums; all the memories, the group drama, the awesome groups, and the overall fun, came back en masse. He decided to check back in on Bungie.net, to see how things have changed, and oh boy they most certainly did -- the new moderators, a ridiculously large amount of community members he has never seen before, and this game called'' Halo ''(along with a hell of a lot of catching up to do!). Current Bungie.net Forum Life Now, after returning and standing upon the pedestal he once grew upon, acnboy is back in action as a participating member of the Bungie community. He can't wait for Bungie to tell us about Destiny. Community Involvement From the warmth of the beating heart that is the Septagon, acnboy has forged many different community projects over the years. He was known as "that guy who made that Floodian imageboard" which has failed so many times it's getting depressing. The Floodian imageboard is coming back; however, him and ctjl96 are rebooting theflood.us -- the unofficially official Floodian imageboard (may or may not be NSFW in the future, as said content is undecided at the moment). Among others include SeptaCrafters, which was co-founded by community member Talon2000. SeptaCrafters is an independent Minecraft server ran straight from acnboy's desktop computer. Fortunately for him, he doesn't have a Wall-Mart connection; so everyone can access it free of will. If the server is down, blame acnboy34. Alongside SeptaCrafters is a fairly-new and a work-in-progress: Bungie.co, a website founded by acnboy34 designed to allow community members a place to host and distribute their community projects (if you have a really kick-ass idea/project, don't hesitate, contact him!). Community projects include dazarobbo's Bungie.net Mobile, a mobile-site for the Bungie.net forums; and many others (which you can find here'). Trivia *The origin of acnboy34's username was a mimic of his elementary school best friend's Gamertag "Aznboy23". His friend is Asian; he is not. Acnboy went for the alternative, "americanboy34". Groups *Ask Your Ninja *BungieNet IRC *Dirty Rotten Bastards *FAQ *Forge World Files *Mehve's Aerie *Mythic Members *Sapphire *SeptaCrafters *The Community Carnage *The Darkest Corner *You Are Welcome Links Link to acnboy34's Bungie.net Profile